In my arms
by CrystalStitchpunk
Summary: Riff Raff wakes up one morning to find his dear sister in his bed. Enjoying her presence, he thinks about recent events and feels his spirit lighten. Fluffy Riffgenta, one shot.


In my arms

Riff Raff grumbled, wriggling his stiff shoulders as he awoke. A few beams of sunlight shone through the thin curtains and onto the flimsy bed. The Sun must have been up for a while, as the pillow had been warmed by its light. The man pulled the covers down only to instantly feel how cold the room was in its entirety. Sleeping in one of the highest rooms in the stone castle was never fun. The rain was always strongest at the top, rattling the window panes and hammering on the roof, the winter wind made the walls and floor like ice, and the bats nesting in the ceiling and gutters often caused a dreadful racket. He pulled the sheets up again sharply, shivering. He lay on his side for a few moments, blinking the sleep from his eyes, before he realized that someone else was in the bed with him, buried under the blankets. He lifted them slightly, looking under to see who he was sharing a bed with. He came face to face with his sister. (Well, face to a mop of curly hair, which was obscuring most of hers.) He assumed that she had crawled into his bed after having a bad dream, like they did when they were children. His smile faltered, however, when he saw what she was wearing; nothing but a black lace bra and pants. A blush crept across his face, despite having seen his sister dressed scantily many times before that. He decided not to focus on how she was dressed. Instead he smiled and brushed the curls from her face, being uncharacteristically gentle. When they weren't being put down by cleaning, tending to Frank and being treated like servants, they could be quite lighthearted, (although that was rarely ever.)

Riff noticed that her mouth was set in a frown. Every few seconds she would scrunch up her face in displeasure. She was probably thinking about their home planet. Recently she had been feeling extremely homesick. They had brought up the subject of going home many times with Frank, but he always insisted that they stay 'just a while longer! A fortnight at the very most!' The last time they had mentioned it was a month and a half ago. The man's mind drifted to work. The castle had become very run down recently and he spent most of his time trying to fix up broken doors and busted pipes, while his sister dusted and mopped every inch of the place. He truly hated being treated like a slave by Frank. He was bossed around, yelled at, and flogged if he did anything wrong. Although he detested being beaten he had secretly made a deal long ago that any and all of his punishments would be doubled, and he would accept them, as long as Frank never laid a finger on Magenta. The girl didn't know about this arrangement, and the man planned on keeping it that way. Although she knew that he cared for her, he didn't often show great deals of affection, and willingly having damage afflicted upon him so that she would go unharmed was a great deal of affection indeed. He would probably tell her at some point, but that just wasn't the time. He sighed and watched dust dance through the air, illuminated by the light filtering through the window. On impulse, he leaned in and kissed his sister on the tip of her nose. She wrinkled it up and mumbled in her sleep. He chuckled and kissed her on the shoulder, earning himself an annoyed mewl. Then, she rolled over so she was facing away from him.

"Now I don't get to see your pretty face..." He drawled, smirking. Playing with a strand of her hair he cast his mind back to the previous night's party. It had dragged on for hours and the guests had been enthusiastic to the point of it being irritable, with them dancing around in their ridiculous tails and glasses and laughing hysterically at every little thing. Riff and Magenta had stayed outside of the hall for the most part, still working. When the sky was dark and it was pouring with rain, he had seen the two figures approaching the castle. Tired of people arriving, he didn't bother with answering the door politely. Impatient and speaking with short, flat statements he had let the two in. A man and a woman, Brad Majors and his fiancé, Janet Weiss. Informing them that there was a party going on that particular night he and his beloved sister couldn't resist performing the Time Warp. The other guests had joined in, and even Columbia got into it, singing and performing a little tap dance. The party had ended rather abruptly after Frank had burst in singing, prancing about and wearing his usual attire. He had decided it was time to reveal his experiment.

Ah, yes. 'The Experiment.' The unveiling of the latest thing he would be having sex with. That was certainly interesting. Riff may have gotten a little excited when it came to using the machinery in the lab, earning himself a swift kick to the back, courtesy of Frank. Frank's new toy, Rocky, was rather stupid and pretty to the extent of looking ridiculous. Of course, Magenta and Riff had lathered on the praise, wanting to please their Master, while Columbia simply stated that 'he's okay'. She probably intended to tell Frank that he was much more attractive than Rocky, but didn't have time to get the words out before Frank stomped off to find compliments elsewhere. Then Eddie crashed in, creating a terrible mess and sending the lab into a chaotic sprawl. Frank was extremely displeased. Well, that is if 'displeased' covers being so cheesed off that he hacked Eddie to death with an ice pick. It wasn't long after that that the guests left and Brad and Janet were taken to their rooms, and the two siblings had to clear up the trashed laboratory. When they had just about finished cleaning they glanced over at Rocky's sleeping figure, both thinking the same thing. Seeing how well Rocky was treated by Frank while they were treated like garbage led the two to scare the creation using fire, sending him running down the elevator shaft; Magenta then released the dogs - Riff remembered how beautiful she looked with a spiteful smile on her face. It just about made the whipping he received for losing Rocky worth it.

His mind drifted back to work. Although Frank HAD been a prince back on Transsexual it still didn't feel right to be looked down upon like worthless mutts. He swore, any day now he would get back at the man. He brushed a stand of his thinning hair from his eyes. He'd been so stressed recently... All this business with parties and experiments was very tiring. Magenta snuffled and whimpered softly in her sleep, pulling him out of his thoughts.

'I haven't heard her make that noise since she was a toddler...' He thought with a smile. Wrapping an arm around her waist and cuddling her close. The feeling of her slow, steady breathing and the sun warming his face soothed him greatly. Closing his eyes he let the blissful tranquility wash over him. Later he would get up and work, and probably be scolded for lying in. But for now, all that mattered was the peace, the calm, and quietly holding his sister in his arms.


End file.
